THE BIG FOUR: Primera parte El inicio de una batalla
by Mixer1927
Summary: esta historia esta basada en The Big Four mejor conocida como Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Pitch ha vuelto y con aliados, sin mencionar que una chica llegara a la vida de Jack y pedirá la ayuda de su amiga Cupido y esta a su vez acudirá con su gran esposo y su amigo junto con The Big Four, primera vez que escribo
1. Chapter 1

THE BIG FOUR: Primera parte, el inicio de una batalla

En el Polo Norte se encontraba Norte, preparando la próxima navidad mientras que los demás guardianes estaban en sus rutinas. Norte se encontraba en su oficina creando unos cuantos juguetes cuando repentinamente un yeti entra azotando fuertemente la puerta derribando algunos juguetes.

Norte: ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que toques?- el yeti dijo unas palabras confusas- ¿Qué?... el mundo-dijo saliendo de su oficina y encontrándose con sus pequeños duendes- shu, largo con sus sombreritos ¿Por qué siempre están estorbando?- dijo el hombre regordete un poco molesto… repentinamente el gran globo terráqueo que tenía miles de luces pequeñas, empezó a ser rodeado por arena negra… de pronto apareció la forma de pitch, y luego apareció un oso, un dragón, finalmente una mujer - ¿Cómo es posible?... hagan los preparativos, tendremos visitas- en pocos minutos los otros guardianes se encontraban en el Polo Norte.

Jack: ¿Para qué nos citaste Norte?- dijo el joven peliblanco con su cayado en sus manos

Norte: Porque pitch estuvo aquí, en el Polo- Jack lo miro algo sorprendido.

Jack: ¿No se supone que acabamos con él hace un año?- dijo confundido y con algo de seriedad.

Norte: Pero puede ser muy difícil esta vez, pues al parecer… no venía solo

Hada: ¿A qué te refieres?- dijo desconcertada por la noticia

Norte: Apareció una arena negra cubriendo el mundo, y apareció la forma de Pitch, después la de un gran oso y luego un gran dragón y finalmente una mujer

Conejo: Esto no me agrada

De repente la luna empezó a alumbrar por la ventana lo que llamo la atención de los guardianes

Norte: Ah HOMBRE DE LA LUNA ¿Qué noticias hay?

En respuesta un gran cristal empezó a salir del suelo y en esto se empezó a formar una sartén con un gran sol, después un arco con unas luces algo misteriosas rodeándolo un casco vikingo con un dragón pequeño a comparación del que vio Norte y finalmente el cayado de Jack con unos copos de nieve alrededor de el

Hada: ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

Norte: Está diciéndonos que pidamos ayuda a los guardianes de las estaciones… que ellos están destinados a derrotar a Pitch- todos miraron confusos a Norte

CONTINUARA….


	2. Chapter 2

Conejo: ¿es en serio? Digo, ellos no tiene mucha experiencia y menos el del invierno

Jack: hey, mejor cierra la boca CANGURO- dijo molesto Jack

Conejo estaba a punto de hablar pero fue interrumpido por Hada

Hada: Silencio- dijo severa

Norte: Exacto, gracias Hada- Hada asintió- muy bien, vamos a concentrarnos Pitch esta haya afuera haciendo de las suyas… y si Hombre de la Luna dice que tenemos que ir con los guardianes de las estaciones. Lo haremos-dijo Norte decidido- nos dividiremos Conejo, ve por la guardiana de la primavera, Hada ve por la del verano y Meme por el otoño

Los de más: DE ACUERDO

CONEJO DE PASCUA

Se dirigía a Alemania el hogar de la guardiana de la primavera y su esposo, el Hombre de la Luna les había convertido en espíritus al ver el valor que tuvieron en sus vidas humanas, la guardiana de la primavera tenía muchos ayudantes la mayoría de ellos son quienes estuvieron en su vida humana

Rapunzel: Eugene, que semana más pesada….- se interrumpió cuando vio a Conejo- mira Eugene, el conejo de pascua-dijo emocionada- ¿Qué se te ofrece Conejo?

Conejo: A mí, nada por ahora… esto tiene que ver con otra cosa. Debes viajar conmigo al Polo Norte

Rapunzel: De acuerdo, Eugene- llamo al castaño- ¿puedes traerme mi sartén?- dijo la rubia

Eugene: Claro cariño-se fue y en pocos momentos volvió con un sartén en manos- listo… que te vaya bien en tu viaje

Rapunzel tomo a Maximus y partieron al Polo Norte

HADA DE LOS DIENTES

Se dirigía a Escocia, el hogar de la guardiana del verano esta fue elegida por el valor que demostró en su vida humana, también es acompañada por sus amigos y familiares aunque sus principales ayudantes son sus tres hermanos menores

Merida: Muy bien chicos ¿y se aseguraron a ver que el verano haya llegado en esos lugares?

Si- los tres contestaron al mismo tiempo

Merida: Excelente- de pronto miro a Hada un tanto sorprendida- miren chicos, EL HADA DE LOS DIENTES-grito emocionada- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Hada: Vine porque necesitamos tu ayuda… necesito que me acompañes al Polo Norte

Merida: POR SU PUESTO, chicos- se giró hacia sus hermanos- traigan mi arco me iré por un…. No sé, pero ustedes se harán cargo ¿de acuerdo?

DE ACUERDO- dijeron los tres tardaron unos momentos y regresaron con su arco- que te valla bien- dijo uno

Merida: Gracias muchachos – volteo a ver a Hada- vamos- dijo decidida y Merida tomo a Angus y partieron Hacia el Polo Norte (nota de la autora: Maximus y Angus vuelan, lo sé, estoy loca)

SANDMAN

Se dirigía a una isla algo lejana, era un lugar muy bello esta isla es conocida como Berk por ser un lugar de vikingos en el pasado aquí es donde se encontraba el guardián del otoño fue elegido por la lealtad que mostro en su vida humana se encontraba con sus amigos y su linda esposa Astrid

Hipo: ¿estas segura de haber mandado el otoño a dónde corresponde?- dijo Hipo con preocupación

Astrid: Muy segura Hipo, mejor relájate un poco

Hipo:¿Cómo quieres que me relaje si este trabajo cada vez es más difícil?- dijo alterado

Astrid: Tranquilo- vio venir a Sandman- Hipo tenemos visitas

Hipo volteo rápidamente

Hipo: Sandman ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo sorprendido el pequeño hombre hizo la forma de una luna y después unos pasajes- ¿me necesitan en el Polo Norte?-Meme asintió- de acuerdo… Astrid ¿puedes hacerte cargo?

Astrid: Claro, no te preocupes… yo me hare cargo

Hipo: gracias, vamos Chimuelo- y así partieron al Polo Norte

EN EL POLO NORTE

Llegaron al Polo Norte. Primero Rapunzel con Conejo, después Merida con Hada y finalmente Meme seguido por Hipo y Chimuelo

Hipo: ¿para qué nos llamaron?

Norte: paciencia muchachos… les explicare, los llamamos porque fueron elegidos por Hombre de la Luna para derrotar a Pitch

Rapunzel, Merida e Hipo quedaron sorprendidos ante la explicación de Norte

Merida: No puede ser… pero… ¿Cómo?... ¿están seguros?

Jack: ¿tú crees que esto es una broma?... claro que no, esto es muy serio- dijo alterado Jack

La Luna empezó a llamar a los ocho guardianes todos voltearon a ver a la Luna a través de la ventana

Norte: Hombre de la Luna ¿Qué nos cuentas?

A respuesta empezaron a formarse varias sombras en el suelo primero fue la de Pitch después un oso después un dragón una mujer con el pelo esponjado y finalmente otra mujer muy misteriosa que llamo la atención de todos especialmente de Jack. Después del suelo salió nuevamente el cristal en esta aparecieron unos corazones, después un reno y finalmente una espada


	3. Chapter 3

Hada: ¿esto qué quiere decir?

Norte: al parecer… necesitamos más ayuda- dijo Norte algo decepcionado- pero…. Creo que tiene razón porque al parecer Pitch consiguió más aliados

Jack: ¿Por qué lo dices Norte?

Norte: porque cuando vi la arena negra en el mundo solo había cuatro sombras, y aquí… aparecieron cinco

Conejo: buen punto… pero ¿por lo menos a quien debemos pedir ayuda?

Norte: según yo a la reina del amor o más bien conocida como Cupido, y su esposo, el señor de los renos (nota de la autora: no se me ocurrieron nombres más creativos) junto con su gran amigo que sabe usar muy la espada

Merida: ¿y que esperamos?... vayamos al gran reino del amor…. Que cursi- dijo con algo de sarcasmo los demás solo asintieron y tomaron sus medios de transporte

EL GRAN REINO

Era un reino abandonado ya que es un lugar aterrador para las demás personas pero para la gran reina o cupido era un lugar lleno de recuerdos, la gran mujer fue elegida por el gran amor que demostró en su vida humana y hacia que hasta la persona más fría y reservada fuera más amorosa y comprensiva esto lo hizo con su gran amigo que tenía un corazón congelado la chica era pelirroja de grandes ojos azules y con pecas, su esposo, el señor de los renos como le decían los demás espíritus era rubio algo fuerte y resistente al frio además de amante de los renos claro y su amigo tenia ojos verdes y un cabello pelirrojo

Tranquila Anna sé que eso te pone muy mal- dijo el chico rubio- mejor veamos ¿que parejas has reconciliado?

Pues he reconciliado a mi favorita los Park y la del señor Gru pero nada más, oye hablando de parejas ¿y Hans?- respondió la chica algo triste

Practicando…. Ya lo conoces… aunque aun no comprendo porque lo apoyas- dijo el rubio algo fastidiado

Kristoff, ya hemos hablado sobre eso, lo apoyo porque es valiente y leal, no olvides que nos lo demostró muchas veces, además si la Luna lo eligió es por algo ¿no?

Tal vez tengas razón- dijo el chico cuando vio a los ocho guardianes aparecer-ANNA MIRA LOS GUARDIANES

Ahhhhhh- grito la chica emocionada hasta que los guardianes aterrizaran- QUE SE LES OFRECE?

Norte: nada en especial pero…. Necesitamos tu ayuda

Anna: mi ayuda? Para qué?

Jack: la luna los eligió para ayudarnos a derrotar a Pitch

Anna: en serio nos necesitan? Digo no estamos en condiciones además no creo que seamos los únicos… ¿o si?

Jack: aunque no lo creas si- dijo sarcástico

Anna: ok me necesitan a mí y a ¿Quién más?

Norte: el señor de los renos y al parecer a alguien que sepa usar muy bien la espada

Anna: es decir…. Kristoff y Hans, Kristoff ve por Hans por favor

Kristoff: claro Anna

Kristoff se fue unos minutos para buscar a Hans y regreso con el

Hans: ¿me necesitaban?

Si- los demás respondieron al mismo tiempo

EN OTRA PARTE QUE NO SE COMO LLAMAR

Nos encontramos con Pitch preparando su nuevo plan junto con sus nuevos aliados

Pitch: ¿entiendes a quién debes atacar?

Claro lo entiendo perfectamente bien ¿quién se encargara de los demás?- respondió una mujer entre las sombras pero con ojos dorados iguales a los de Pitch

Pitch: no te preocupes cariño, nosotros nos encargaremos ¿no es verdad?...y recuerda no te detengas por nada ni NADIE ¿ENTENDIDO?

Más claro que el agua jaja- rio maliciosamente

DE VUELTA CON LOS GUARDIANES

Cuando Norte explico la situación los tres chicos aceptaron

Jack: bueno chicos me retiro tengo que hacer días nevados ¿lo olvidan?

Merida: cierto pero yo le deje el trabajo a mis tres hermanos…. Después de todo, me quería tomar unas vacaciones

Rapunzel: buena opción, además estas semanas han sido agotadoras

Hipo: lo mismo digo, creo que relajarme no sería tan malo

Jack: pues yo no tengo familiares que puedan ayudarme… pero bueno me despido

Jack hizo su vuelo hacia su principal destino, o sea la casa de Jaime (no sé en qué lugar vive jeje) llego al lugar en el que descubrió su poder a lo lejos le observaba alguien, sin embargo Jack no lo había notado cuando de pronto choco con algo o más bien alguien una chica de unos 20 años con cabello rubio platinado, grandes ojos azules un vestido azul que era apegado a su fina figura, Jack quedo encantado ante tal persona o espíritu, la chica le sonreía coquetamente hasta que una duda entro en la cabeza de Jack

Jack: puedes verme?

Si, disculpa no veía por donde caminaba esto de ser espíritu no se me da mucho

Jack: ah no hay ningún problema… cuál es tu nombre?

Mi nombre es Elsa ¿y el tuyo?

Jack: mi nombre es Jack Frost mucho gusto Elsa

Elsa: el gusto es mío…. Entonces tu eres el famoso guardián de la diversión y el invierno

Jack: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Elsa: muchos espíritus hablan de ti y sobre todo mujeres

Jack: debo admitir que soy un galán- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Elsa: en eso tienen razón muchas… en realidad eres muy apuesto- dijo Elsa coquetamente a lo que Jack se ruborizo

Jack: te lo digo… pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué haces por aquí?

Elsa: explorar… ¿sabes? En el reino que vivía solo me traía más soledad y tristeza y decidí viajar por todo el mundo

Jack: wow es una buena opción…- se interrumpió al ver que Norte lo llamaba- disculpa Elsa me tengo que ir Norte me llama

Elsa: no te preocupes cosas de guardianes…. Algo que yo nunca entenderé

Jack: si quieres te puedo llevar conmigo

Elsa: en serio harías eso

Jack: si después de todo no creo que sea tan malo

Elsa: muy bien…. Gracias Jack

Jack tomo a Elsa de la mano, quien la retiro rápidamente

Elsa: Gracias pero yo puedo sola- hizo un gran copo de nieve y Jack la miro asombrado-¿Qué?... por esta razón soy la Reina de las Nieves ¿sabes?- dijo sarcásticamente

Jack: ah no es solo que me sorprende que haya alguien más que yo… es todo vamos

Los dos despegaron y se fueron en un vuelo hacia el Polo Norte


	4. Chapter 4

Llegaron al Polo Norte

Norte: Jack ¿Dónde estabas?... Hombre de la Luna nos acaba de decir algo…-estaba a punto de seguir cuando no a Elsa- Jack ¿Quién es ella y que hace aquí?

Jack iba a contestar pero fue interrumpido por Anna

Anna: ELSA, QUE ALEGRIA VERTE DESPUES DE TANTOS AÑOS

Elsa: ahhhh….. perdón me tengo que ir un placer conocerlos no puedo quedarme tengo que resolver algo urgentemente adiós

En pocos segundos Elsa se alejó inmediatamente del Polo Norte "no pude ser, no es cierto ¿Por qué? No, no es verdad es solo una pesadilla na horrible pesadilla" pensaba ella se alejaba, hasta que llego a su gran castillo de hielo

POLO NORTE

Jack: genial Anna…. La asustaste- dijo bastante molesto

Anna: ¿Qué? Jack ¿Cómo querías que reaccionara?- dijo a punto de llorar

Jack: tal vez como una persona normal….-

Anna empezó a llorar desconsoladamente y Rapunzel se acercó para consolarla

Rapunzel: Jack no la trates así…. Jamás lo creí de ti- Jack la miro fríamente

Anna: ¿Cómo crees que iba reaccionar?... es mi hermana, mi única hermana- dijo entre sollozos- pero por lo que veo… tu no comprendes el amor de un hermano

Jack en serio se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho Anna, además de su expresión si le dolió el más que nadie había experimentado el amor que se tenían los hermanos

Jack: lo lamento Anna, yo… no lo sabía pero te comprendo

Anna: mejor cambiemos de tema- dijo disminuyendo el llanto- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer para derrotar a Pitch?

EN OTRO LUGAR

Gothel: Pitch esto lo hará más complicado ¿ahora qué haremos?- molesta

Pitch: tranquila preciosa, veras que pronto tendremos la victoria

Gothel: pues espero que tu plan no falle

Pitch: tranquila solo hay que usar el plan para emergencias

Gothel: ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Pitch mostro una sonrisa maliciosa y los demás supieron a que se refería

Gothel: buena idea

EN EL POLO NORTE

Anna: entonces Pitch no tardara en aparecer por lo cual debemos pelear con él y sus aliados… que sencillo

Norte: no se confíen muchachos pude ser más difícil de lo que creen

Hans: sea lo que sea… estamos listos para enfrentarlos- se puso en posición de ataque

De pronto llego un pequeño muñeco de nieve corriendo con la nieve revuelta (como cuando es lanzado por malvavisco) y con un brazo arriba y otro abajo- debo hacer ejercicio-se volvió a armar mientras los demás lo miraban con extrañez excepto Anna y Kristoff ellos lo miraban con felicidad- listo ¿a que venía? A SI necesito su ayuda acabamos de ser atacados por caballos hechos de arena negra- dijo el pobre muñeco con paranoia

Conejo: ¿Cómo sabemos que nos es una trampa?- dijo dudoso a lo que Anna respondió molesta

Anna: ellos no serían capaces de tendernos una trampa y menos un muñeco como Olaf- volteo hacia el pequeño muñeco- dime ¿en dónde los atacaron?

Olaf: en el palacio de Elsa

En pocos momentos tomaron sus medios de transporte y se dirigieron al lugar donde les había indicado el pequeño muñeco llegaron a una montaña cubierta de blanca nieve y en el un gran castillo fabricado de hielo

Merida: vaya Jack pasas por aquí muy seguido ¿no?

Jack: en realidad yo no conozco este lugar, o no que yo recuerde

Hipo: solo ha de ser la localización del lugar

Anna: ninguna en realidad es mi hermana

Jack: ¿porque se separaron?

Anna: en realidad no lo sé, nosotras ya éramos unidas pero un día me dijo que no le interesaba, que prefería vivir sola y dividió el país en dos partes la parte fría y la parte amorosa que es la mía yo tengo muchos ayudantes y personas o más bien espíritus que me apoyan ella solo tiene a Olaf y Malvavisco por eso reaccione, después de décadas de no verla- dijo en tono melancólico

Jack: yo haría lo mismo si viera a mi hermana, Anna de verdad lo siento te trate mal prácticamente sin razón

Anna: ah no te preocupes como le dije a Hans "tienes suerte, soy yo solamente" jeje

Hans: lo recuerdo perfectamente bien

Kristoff: no lo menciones si no quieres sentir mi puño en tu nariz

Hans: no gracias, me basto con el que me dio Anna… tiene mano dura

Anna: gracias- llegaron al gran castillo- Olaf yo no veo caballos de arena negra

Olaf: entraron al castillo y atacaron a Elsa

Jack: ¿Qué…- fue interrumpido por Hans

Hans: VAMOS

Entraron al castillo apresuradamente subieron las escaleras y se encontraron con Pitch y sus tres aliados

Rapunzel: esto no me gusta…. Aquí solo hay tres aliados y son cuatro y con Pitch son cinco aquí solo hay cuatro

Pitch: que alegría verlos, mire la hermosa cupido, los guardianes de las estaciones, el señor de los renos y mosquetero que gusto que hayan venido a unirse a la fiesta

Anna: dónde está mi hermana Pitch?

Pitch: ohhh preciosa tranquila, aquí esta- se apartó y se encontraron con Elsa atada a unas cadenas de arena negra- aquí está tu querida hermana

Elsa: váyanse de aquí AHORA- dijo con desesperación

Rapunzel: Elsa… no te dejaremos- dijo sacando su sartén

Gothel: Rapunzel…. Sigues siendo tan ingenua como recordaba jajaja- rio maliciosamente- por lo menos ya no balbuceas mi pequeña flor

Rapunzel: ¿Qué haces aquí?... Sea como sea no puedes asustarme, he cambiado y….. No te tengo miedo

Gothel: Pitch ¿puedes explicarle la situación a la torpe regordeta?- los demás la vieron furiosamente excepto sus aliados

Pitch: claro querida- volteo hacia nuestros héroes- verán, como ya te lo había dicho antes Jack, tal vez no me tengan miedo pero le temen a algo- volteo hacia Elsa- eso es lo que los hace débiles yo sé sus peores miedos

Merida: para tu información- fue acercándose lentamente- YO NO LE TENGO MIEDO A NADA- se lanzó contra el en su ataque salió Mordu acorralándola contra el congelado suelo

Rapunzel rápidamente enredo su larga cabellera en la pata trasera de Mordu provocando que cayera Chimuelo lo levanto con su cabeza y lo azoto contra la pared Anna lanzo unas bombas en forma de corazones atontando un poco a la bestia mientras Hans ayudaba a Merida a levantarse Hans le clavo la espada a Mordu y Merida lanzaba algunas flechas y finalmente Hipo saco su espada (según los cortos de como entrenar a tu dragón 2 utiliza espada y esa versión de Hipo estoy usando)le corto una pierna a Mordu

Merida: gracias por vengar la pierna de mi padre- dijo sarcásticamente

Hipo: no es momento para bromas

Finalmente la bestia rugió y Chimuelo utilizo su técnica más efectiva es decir lanzar fuego dentro del cuerpo del animal a lo que el animal se prendió en llamas rápidamente Pitch y sus aliados sobrantes huyeron y liberaron a Elsa

Elsa: SALGAMOS DE AQUÍ- grito desesperadamente

Anna tomo rápidamente a Olaf y se fueron hacia el balcón todos para salir volando (literalmente)

Anna: ELSA ¿ESTAS BIEN?

Elsa: si Anna estoy bien gracias- dijo fríamente

Hans: wow al parecer no has cambiado- dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

Elsa: al parecer tú tampoco, sigues siendo el mismo príncipe malcriado que recordaba- dijo más fríamente

Anna: Elsa? ¿Qué te pasa? Tu… no eres así-dijo Anna decepcionada- ¿Qué te esta pasando?

Elsa: NADA….. mejor me voy de aquí- simplemente se fue

Kristoff: esto empieza a preocuparme

Anna: lo mejor será…. Esperar

Hans: Anna tiene razón hay que esperar para que Elsa se tranquilice

Llego la noche, Jack andaba rondando por donde había encontrado a Elsa por primera vez

Elsa: buenas noches Jack- dijo en tono dulce a lo cual Jack se espantó un poco

Jack: ah buenas noches Elsa ¿estás bien?

Elsa: si ¿porque no debería estarlo?- pregunto inocentemente

Jack: porque… bueno hace rato estabas totalmente furiosa o así te note yo

Elsa: ah disculpa lo de hace rato, lo que paso es que me enoje un poco porque el único lugar que tenía para descansar fue destruido- dijo seriamente

Jack: en verdad lo ciento- dijo algo melancólico

Elsa: no importa construiré otro- miro a Jack de reojo- Jack, sabes eres bastante… guapo

Jack: tengo mis encantos- bromeo poniendo una gran sonrisa

Elsa: una persona como tú no deberías estar solo- se acercó lentamente a rostro de Jack

Jack quedo hipnotizado por los ojos azules y profundos de la chica y sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros

CONTINUARA…

Hola a los que leen esto y por lo que veo esto me esta quedando pésimo, compréndame esta es la primera vez que escribo por favor dejen sus opiniones

ACLARACIONES:

Creo que está quedando claro que esto es un jelsa entre otros y realmente se pregunten ¿Qué tiene que ver frozen? Verán la verdad es que no los iba incluir hasta la segunda parte pero para dejarlo claro quién es quién y también quien puede ser el villano(a) misterioso de Pitch pero eso no se dirá hasta la segunda parte jeje lo se soy un asco para escribir porque probablemente ya sepan quien es pero ustedes sabrán realmente si tenían razón cuando lo vean, en fin. Sus opiniones me ayudaran a seguir escribiendo sean negativas o positivas total uno o dos insultos no me van mal, y otra cosa una pareja puede que la odien el el próximo capítulo les diré de quien se trata claro si están leyendo esto JEJE.

SALUDOS Y BYE


	5. Chapter 5

Hola a los que leen esto este capítulo será desde el punto de vista de hipo disfruten la lectura

Jack se acababa de ir aunque me pareció extraño hasta que Norte me explico que lo hacía diario así que no me preocupe más Norte nos dijo que nos quedáramos en el Polo Norte por si nos atacaba Pitch pero por lo menos era uno menos que enfrentar.

Mientras los demás discutían como podrían ser los planes para derrotar a Pitch, vi a Hans viendo de una manera….. algo extraño a Merida y Anna platicando con Kristoff parecía bastante…. Triste a juzgar por su cara, supongo que ha de ser por su hermana, se parecían mucho…. En el físico, porque en el comportamiento no congenian realmente aunque algo que note de lo poco que conozco a Jack no le quitaba el ojo de encima Elsa, aunque ella… no se no me da un buen presentimiento, no sé por qué dice Anna que cuando la conoces es diferente, pero realmente no sé si creerle o no, porque realmente Elsa parece tener algo escondido, pero ¿Qué será?

Rapunzel: HIPO REACCIONA- me grito Rapunzel

Hans: déjenlo, seguro está enamorado- dijo mirándome sarcásticamente

Hipo: creo que es al revés- conteste medio serio

Hans: ¿Por qué lo dices?- su cara daba mucho que decir tuve que aguantar una carcajada para no… ofenderlo

Hipo: porque veo que desde que llegamos casi no te despegas de cierta pelirroja de cabello rizado y ojos azules- dije con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro Hans estaba como un tomate, muy rojo jeje- pero no te culpo… esos son los efectos de ser un amigo cercano de cupido

Anna: ¿Qué yo que?- volteo Anna hacia mi con una cara interrogante era casi tan amenazadora como la de su hermana

Hipo: que al parecer roseaste un poco de amor a las flechas de Merida y al parecer una le callo a Hans- dije tratando de bromear pero al parecer no funciono

Anna: ¿es en serio? Digo… mejor me callo si no el señor de los renos me puede matar- dijo Anna con algo de sarcasmo

Kristoff: por favor Anna…. No a ese grado y tampoco precisamente a ti- dijo Kristoff un tanto molesto

Hipo: ¿ahora de que están hablando?- pregunte realmente odiaba que me dejaran fuera del tema

Anna: no hay que recordarlo y Hans ten cuidado, y no te dejes llevar por tu ambición POR FAVOR- Anna pidió de una manera piadosa- y más si no quieres sentir mi puño en tu cara… otra vez- dijo en un tono desafiante y estrecho las manos de una manera amenazadora ahora que la conocía si tenía mucho en común con su hermana a comparación de que ella es más alegre y un tanto menos aterradora aunque debo admitir que me recuerda a Astrid es decir algo bipolar lo cual me aterra un poco

Hans: si Anna ¿Cuántas veces me tengo que disculpar?- dijo Hans resignado

Anna: lo suficiente- hizo una cara muy seria- mejor veamos cómo podemos derrotar a Pitch y sus aliados pero para eso debemos estar TODOS

Anna a veces era muy impaciente pero francamente Jack ya había tardado demasiado por cierto ¿Dónde está ese muñeco de nieve poseído?

(fin de punto de vista de Hipo) POR LO TANTO CON JACK

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros…. Elsa se acercó más y terminaron dándose un corto beso al separarse Jack estaba sonrojado por lo que acababa de suceder Elsa rio un poco ante el rostro de Jack

Elsa: wow, no creí que te afectara tanto- dijo entre risas

Jack: ¿Qué? No…e-es que fue algo inesperado- dijo nervioso

Elsa: jaja- lo miro coquetamente e hizo pausa por el momento- ¿quieres saber porque lo hice?

Jack la miro curiosamente-¿Por qué?- Elsa lo tomo del rostro

Elsa: porque, desde que te vi sentí algo extraño, algo que no había sentido antes

Jack: ¿Qué supones que es?- dijo curioso

Elsa: no lo sé, quizá por mucho que no quiera tendré que verlo con Anna- dijo con seriedad repentinamente la aurora empezó a extenderse por el cielo

Jack: disculpa Elsa pero Norte me llama- dijo Jack que estaba a punto de volar

Elsa: no hay problema, nos vemos luego- dijo con tristeza

Jack: hasta luego- dijo serio y emprendo su vuelo hacia el Polo Norte

Elsa veía como Jack se iba volando-recuerda no abras tu corazón… un movimiento en falso y lo sabrán- se repetía

Jack volaba a toda velocidad al Polo Norte hasta que llego

Jack: Norte ¿Qué es tan urgente?

Norte: Jack hasta que llegas tenemos que planear como arreglaremos esto

Anna: EXACTO Y PARA PLANEAR DEBEMOS ESTAR TODOS- dijo desesperada

Rapunzel: si y por cierto ¿Dónde estabas?

Jack: emmmmm, ningún lado- Anna lo miro sospechosamente

Anna: ¿seguro?

Hans: Anna creo que tienes cuñado- dijo bromeando

Anna: mejor no te hagas ilusiones Jack

Kristoff: Anna tiene razón Elsa siempre ha sido muy….. reservada casi siempre

Jack: ¿y quién dijo que estaba con Elsa?- dijo un poco molesto

Merida: se te nota en la cara, la tienes casi roja

Rapunzel: ya tranquilos solo el sabe donde estaba ¿no Jack?- lo defendió

Jack: gracias Rapunzel- dijo algo alviado

Kristoff: bueno ¿Cómo planean detener la oscuridad?

Norte: no lo sabemos ustedes tendrán que solucionarlo esta misión es especial para ustedes

De pronto Hipo empezó a sentir algo raro solo lo sentía cuando su familia estaba en peligro

Hipo: me tengo que ir- dijo alarmado

Rapunzel: iremos contigo solo por….. si las dudas

Hipo asintió y los siete partieron hacia la isla de Berk, al llegar se encontraron con un caos total en aquella isla todos los dragones combatiendo con su antiguo líder un gran dragon

Anna: AHHHHHHHHH ¿QUE ES ESO?- alzo un gran grito

Hipo: un dragon fuera de lo normal

Merida: muy bien ACABEMOS CO N ESTO- dijo lanzándole flechas a la bestia

Hans: Kristoff toma esto te ayudara- saco otra espada y se la dio a Kristoff ya que hiba desarmado

Kristoff: gracias pero esto no emendara las cosas- dijo tomando la espada

Empezó el combate Anna lo atacaba con esferas hechas de cristal estas tenían fuego dentro dañando un poco al gran dragon Merida lo atacaba tirándole flechas Hans y Kristoff le hacían unas cuantas heridas con sus espadas Jack congelaba sus patas mientras volaba y Rapunzel enredaba su pelo en las patas para ayudar un poco a Jack asi fue por unos cuantas horas mientras Hipo se encargaba de ver si su isla y Astrid estaban bien, regreso con los demas y recordó como podían derrotar al gran dragon

Hipo: Anna préstame una de tus esferas

Anna rápidamente se la lanzo Hipo la tomo con hagilidad –listo Chimuelo ya sabes que hacer- Hipo emprendio su vuelo mas alto cada vez con el gran dragon siguiéndolos Chimuelo volvió a bajar aprovecho cuando el dragon empezó a abrir su gran boca Hipo lanzo la esfere dentro de el y Chimuelo arrogo fuego y el gran drago empezó a incendiarse en llamas y finalmente acabaron con el

Todos estuvieron felices de haber sobrevivido ante semejante bestia

EN OTRA PARTE

Llega una pesadilla y le dice algo a Pitch

Pitch: como que lo vencieron?- dijo furioso

Gothel: es imposible

Pitch: muy bien que digan su último hurra, Gothel manda la señal para que inicie el plan maestro

DE REGRESO CON LOS GUARDIANES

Estaban en el reino del Amor

Anna: sean bienvenidos a Arendelle- dijo entusiasmadamente

Merida: es tan….. cursi ¿Quién concuerda conmigo?

Hans fue el primero en alzar la mano después Jack

Anna: Hans ¿desde cuándo mi país te hace cursi?- dijo con una sonrisa picara

Hans: desde…. Hace un año- dijo lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza

Kristoff: que coincidencia- dijo sarcásticamente

Jack: no lo culpen….. puede ser bipolar ¿no?- dijo bromeando

Anna: HEY, YO SOY LA BIPOLAR AQUÍ- dijo bromeando

A lo lejos se vio un poco de magia a pocos minutos se encontraba Elsa en la entrada algo verdaderamente extraño Anna se dio cuenta de eso

Anna: Elsa ¿Qué haces aquí?- dijo un tanto sorprendida

Elsa: ¿Qué acaso no te puedo visitar?- dijo en un frio

Anna: a no….. solo es que nunca me visitas y si lo haces es algo….. muy extraño- dijo confundida

A lo lejos los observaban los demás

Merida: no se que pero….. algo en esa chica no me agrada- dijo sospechosamente

Kristoff: no lo se pero la veo muy cambiada es mas… fría ¿tu Hans que dices?

Hans: demasiado es mucho mas… reservada

Rapunzel: pues de lo poco que la conozco cuando la conocí que fue el día de su coronación era seria pero no tanto

Jack: pues yo no le veo nada de malo… de hecho creo que es muy amigable

Hans: lo dices solo por quedar bien con ella…. Se te nota que te gusta

Jack: miren quien lo dice el bipolar que cambia de opinión por una chica que tiene cabeza de león- dijo sarcásticamente

Merida: HEY YO NO TENGO CABEZA DE LEON- se defendió

Jack: tal vez la cabeza no pero el cabello uuuuffff y ni se diga del carácter

Hans: HEY NO TE- se interrumpio dándose cuenta de que se estaba delatando- no la ofendas

Hipo: jajaja se nota que te vuelve loco aquí la leona a no es la señorita- al momento el y Jack soltaron una carcajada

Merida: si terminan con un ojo morado no me culpen muchachos- al momento Hipo y Jack dejaron de reir

Rapunzel: miedito- dijo entre risas

Kristoff: mejor volvamos al tema Hipo no nos dijiste tu opinión

Hipo: bueno a mi no me da mucha confianza que digamos pero no nos dejemos llevar por las apariencias

Jack: EXACTO, ese es el punto no la juzguen o más bien juzguemos sin conocerla ¿Qué tal si ella solo quiere ser nuestra amiga o simplemente ayudarnos?

Hipo: pues Anna, Hans y Kristoff sorprendidos por su repentino cambio de opinión, Rapunzel contenta porque tiene a alguien más con quien platicar, Merida preocupada de que le robe a Hans, yo desesperado por su carácter y tu feliz de la vida porque vas a estar con ella

HEY- dijeron Rapunzel, Merida, Hans y Jack al mismo tiempo

Rapunzel: para tu información no hablo mucho y si lo hago es porque es necesario

Merida: no tengo miedo de que me roben nada y mucho menos alguien y simplemente somos AMIGOS

Hans: exacto, además Elsa es linda pero NO ES MI TIPO

Jack: y yo no tengo la culpa de que sea hermosa ¿ok?

En ese momento llego Anna con Elsa

Anna: chicos ya regrese y Elsa me dijo que quería conocerlos

Hipo: GRAACIAS ANNA, ME SALVASTE DE SER GOLPEADO

Elsa: ¿golpeado?- dijo sorprendida- creí que se llevaban bien

Hipo: si nos llevamos bien pero aquí los señores no aguantaron un chiste…. Nada grave- dijo como si fuera algo normal

Anna: ¿Qué rayos dijiste para que te quieran golpear?- dijo entre risas

Hipo: cosas súper sofisticadas que no entenderían- dijo con un toque de sarcasmo

Anna: mmmmm déjame adivinar le dijiste a Rapunzel que hablaba mucho a Merida y Hans que se preocupan el uno por el otro y no simplemente por amistad y….- se quedo pensativa unos segundos hasta que hablo- y a Jack que esta enamorado de mi hermana- se tapo la boca al recapacitar lo que habia dicho- opppsss ¿lo dije o lo pensé?

Elsa: lo dijiste- dijo en un tono tanto molesto como nervioso

Anna: lo lamento Elsa…. Me conoces fue sin querer jeje mejor les enseñare el lugar

Si lo se la opinión de Hipo fue muy corta peerooo creo que ya sse dieron cuenta de algo llamado HARIDA (Hans y Merida) lo se pero por alguna razón me gusto esta pareja jeje y me disculpo si no era lo que esperaban pero este es el penúltimo capítulo de la primera parte la segunda será mas corta y probablemente tarde más en subirlo porque por lo que veo escribo de asco jeje ya que, me aguanto y bueno esto no está resultando ya ni modo creo que ya ni escribiré la segunda parte o no se depende de como me sienta SALUDOSSS


	6. no puede ser

Hola, bueno ahora si el ultimo capitulo y perdón por no subirlo pero he estado algo ocupada con competición a enamoramiento aparte de tener algunos compromisos pero bueno que disfruten la lectura

Empezaron a recorrer el lugar todo era de tonos rojizos o rosas era un lugar maravilloso Elsa paso las horas con Jack ellos parecían algo más que amigos se reían a veces por cosas sin sentido Anna se dio cuenta, ella era la Reina del Amor conocía perfectamente bien cuando dos personas se miraban de esa forma.

Jack y Elsa estaban muy a gusto en su conversación aunque Elsa se quedaba cayada eso le parecía raro a Jack pero lo ignoro, cayo la noche

Anna: chicos quédense

Jack: pero…. Tenemos compromisos

Anna: puedes atenderlos mañana, además ¿Qué tal si Pitch aparece? No creo que podamos solos

Hans: Anna tiene razón quédense por si las dudas, además con Elsa aquí tenemos la guerra ganada

Anna: entonces ¿aceptan?

Rapunzel: de acuerdo pero solo esta vez

Anna les asigno habitaciones por esa noche, cada uno tenía una propia y durmieron tranquilamente excepto alguien, Elsa fue al jardín del castillo observo los arbustos empezó a caminar por todo el jardín cuanto había cambiado ese lugar

Elsa: ¿Qué está pasándome? Es que no lo entiendo

Si a los engaños dieran premios  
hubiera varios ya ganado,  
No me interesa tener novio  
eso es historia ya lo se todo

En ese momento salieron Anna, Merida y Rapunzel:

A quien crees que engañas  
el es lo que tu mas quieres  
ocultarlo tratas  
es hermoso lo que sientes  
(ohhh nooo)  
no lo disimules  
bien sabemos donde esta tu corazonnn...

Elsa: No van a oir que lo diga no, no  
(Anna, Merida y Rapunzel: tu sueño es no lo niegues uhoo)  
Jamas lo hare no hablare de mi amor.

Creia ya haber aprendido  
siempre el inicio es hermoso  
mi mente dice ten cuidado  
por que no todo es maravilloso

Anna Merida y Rapunzel: ya lo entendemos que lo quieres y lo extrañas  
no lo aceptaremos date cuenta que lo amas  
trata de admitirlo, tienes que aceptarlo muy  
enamorada estas  
(Elsa: noooo)

Elsa: No van a oir que lo diga no, no  
(Anna: ya admite que  
tu sonrisa es de amor)  
no insistan mas, no dire que es amor  
(las tres: quieras o no lucha por el amor)  
no pidan mas que lo diga  
no haran jamas que lo diga  
(las tres: su orgullo no deja que hable de amor)  
ohhhhh  
Nadie sabra...no hablare de mi amor

Anna: Elsa te enamoras por primera vez eso es tan lindo

Elsa: claro que no es mas me voy de aquí me da asco este país jamas debi de venir solo son los efectos secundarios de tus tonterías

A Anna eso realmente le dolio ¿Por qué la trato asi? Merida y Rapunzel simplemente se miraron y se fueron. Al dia siguiente los demas despertaron tranquilamente Anna explico la situación de anoche apenas hiban a la mitad de la historia cuando repentinamente llego Pitch cubriendo todo el reino de oscuridad

Jack: que haces aquí Pitch?

Pitch: tranquilo amigo solo les traje a una amiga que es como su hermana su preciosa hermana

Merida: ve al grano gusano

Pitch: de acuerdo pero no quiero quejas- se hizo a un lado yaparecia Elsa encadenada

Anna: ELSA

Jack: SUELTALA O TE ARREPENTIRAS

Pitch: tendras que alcanzarme para eso- desaparecio

Jack inmediatamente fue al escondite de Pitch no estaba ahí entonces fua a donde lo quería obligar a unirse a el, cuando fue elegido guardian viajo lo mas rápido que pudo llego alla empezó a mirar y nada hasta que oyo una voz de tras de el

Pitch: Jack que gusto tenerte aquí que se te ofrece

Jack: devuélvenos a Elsa

Pitch: eso dicelo a ella- se hizo a un lado y apareció Elsa libre sin cadenas

Jack: dejala libre

Pitch: no puedo creer lo tonto que eres

Jack: de que hablas?

Pitch: solo observa- en ese momento el color del vestido de Elsa se volvió negro al igual que su pelo sus ojos se volvieron dorados como los de Pitch- ¿en serio creiste que le interesabas? Ja que ingenuo ella decidio estar de mi lado y la primera misión que le di fue enamorarte y por lo que veo lo logro- tomo a Elsa de la cintura y le dio un asqueroso y forzado beso ella aunque trataba de safarse no lograba nada- muy bien cariño

A Jack eso le rompió el corazón en serio sintió como se partia en pedasos

Pitch: ahora te ordeno que lo ataques

Elsa: pero…- fue interrumpida por Pitch

Pitch: ATACALO

Elsa obedecio le lanzo un rayo poderoso que lo hirió fuertemente ella cayo y empezó a llorar en silencio por lo que habia hecho

Pitch: que sensible… no me gusta pero gracias por tu cooperación adiós preciosa

Elsa: se quedo llorando en silencio sus ojos su vestido su pelo volvieron a un color normal -¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?- decía entre sollozos

Esa es la primera parte y de nuevo disculpas por no subirlo antes gracias a los pocos que me apoyan en esto hasta la segunda parte


End file.
